


Ride in the Sky

by gsaiyn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beruka and Azura are out in the town when Beruka asks Azura about riding a wyvern. Night time flights always seem to be the best ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride in the Sky

"Have you ever ridden a wyvern before?" Beruka popped out of nowhere on their walk through town. 

"Wyvern? No, but I have ridden a Pegasus," Azura replied. "A graceful creature if you ask me."

"Well, would you like to ride a wyvern, too?"

Azura sat silent for a moment with thought. "Would you be riding with me?"

"If you wanted me to, yes." Beruka stopped at a fruit stand and picked through the few choices they had. She picked out an apple and paid the vendor. 

"Then I would love to," Azura said with a bright smile. Beruka tried to smile back as best she could with a mouth full of apple. This got a laugh out of Azura. 

 

The sun was almost setting by the time they got back to the castle. Azura wasn't so sure about flying so late at night but Beruka reassured her it was one of the best times to fly. Flying through the cloudless night sky was beautiful and not many could experience it. Beruka wanted to change that for Azura. 

Beruka whistled for her mount to come over. "I. . . I don't know, Beruka. Are you sure?"

She helped the princess up onto the saddle before saying, "Don't worry, I'm going to be right behind you," she hopped up onto the saddle, "literally." Beruka whistled to get the beast into the air before Azura refused and got off. 

Azura looked down past the neck of the wyvern and gulped. She had ridden high on a Pegasus before, they were a smoother ride than a clunky beast such as a wyvern. Beruka leaned forward, pressing herself lightly against her back and guided her hands on the reins. "Your grip doesn't need to be so tight, you'll cut yourself like that. That's better. Now lean forward a little. No, not so flat against the back. Better, better. Okay, you're hair is longer than I thought-- PBBFTHTHT-- LONGER THAN I THOUGHT." Beruka untied the ribbon around her head to tie up Azura's.

Azura was laughing about the hair bit; Beruka took her hair into a messy braid and tied the ribbon at the bottom, the best she could do on a flying wyvern. "I'm sorry!" she called through the wind with a heartily laugh.

"This wasn't so bad, was it?"

Azura shook her head. "You were right, this is really beautiful up here!"

Beruka leaned forward, she was practically stuck to Azura's back now, and took the reins. "You ready for something fun?" Azura's face was flushed as red as a sunset. She nodded quickly, being too tongue-tied to say something. "Now's the time to lay flat against the back!" 

Azura was given a split second to lean forward before Beruka flicked the reins a couple of times. The wyvern sped up considerably and did corkscrews through flocks of birds ahead of them. Beruka was screaming in ecstasy at the thrill above Azura clinging to the wyvern. Beruka tugged on the reins to slow the beast down and let Azura sit up again. "Well?"  
"That. . . That was. . . Terrifying and amazing!" Azura was still stuck to the wyvern's back, Beruka helped her sit up.

"There's so much you can do up here, I love it." Azura smiled at the pure enjoyment and love in Beruka's voice. She was happy and so was Azura.

Azura never noticed when only her hands were on the reins. Or that Beruka's arms were hugging her around the waist and her face buried in her back. Her face flushed profusely and she slightly tensed at the touch. Beruka said something inaudible into her back. "B-Beruka?"

"Hmm?" She sounded tired.

"How do I land?"

Beruka shifted and had her hands back on the reins and her chin resting on Azura's shoulder. "I got it from here, okay?" She definitely sounded exhausted. Azura silently agreed and tried to relax with her so close. It seemed nearly impossible at this point. Mix a cute face, a cute voice, a beautiful scene, you're bound to get something romantic.

Azura snuck a glance behind her and noticed Beruka's eyes kept fluttering shut. She was practically flying the wyvern blind. "Hey, are you. . . okay flying the wyvern with your eyes. . . closed?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. . ." Azura decided to blindly trust the professional wyvern rider.

 

The two of them made it to the ground safely without a problem. Beruka really can fly a wyvern with her eyes closed! 

Azura went to get off and Beruka lied slightly limp on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. . . I'm just. . . really tired. . ." Beruka shook her head to wake up a bit. She got off first and helped Azura off after. "Shall I guide the princess to her chamber?" she jokingly asked.

"I'd be quite honored!" The two of them laughed at their small charade.


End file.
